


The Face of God

by Zillyhoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, erotic asphyxiation, potential spoilers for a choice with no regrets ova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillyhoo/pseuds/Zillyhoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could kill you right now," Levi snarls, blue eyes flashing with hate. </p>
<p><i>But you won't</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face of God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with the ACWNR ova.

It's been years since the empty eyes of his friends stared back at him, accompanied by Erwin's gruff, 'How pathetic'. 

The memories ignite his veins with heat and his fingers curl around Erwin's throat, constricting. He squeezes tightly enough to bruise, feels Erwin's cock twitch in response to the rough treatment. He's choked Erwin before, but never with so much malice. 

He only loosens his grip when he feels Erwin arching his back, desperate for the breath that he's been denied. 

Before he can get enough air to speak, Levi closes his hands around Erwin's throat again, squeezing him even tighter than before, anger surging forth. He doesn't regret following Erwin. 

That doesn't mean he's forgiven him. 

He feels Erwin's hand on his shoulder, and the anger ebbs. His grip slackens as he feels the rough calluses of Erwin's palm, coupled with thick scars. Thick scars from that day, when his blade bit the flesh of Erwin's hand. He still sees it clearly, Erwin's grip tightening, blood running down the edge of the blade, and he'd pushed, desperate to plunge the metal into Erwin's chest. 

He runs his tongue over the scars, and he can taste the memory of blood. 

Erwin's breathing is still a ragged mess when Levi sinks down on his slick cock. He rides Erwin with a rhythm that is hard and fast, reverting back to the wild animal he was when Erwin first cornered him underground. He thinks about the way his hands were bound behind him as his knees dug against the filthy ground, and suddenly he's thinking about his blade carving out his grief in the thick skin of the titan that took it all away from him. 

He closes his hands around Erwin's throat and rides him harder, drinking in the sensation of Erwin's cock dragging across his prostate. 

"I could kill you right now," Levi snarls, blue eyes flashing with hate. 

_But you won't_. 

The words remain unspoken but they echo in Levi's head, and he can feel Erwin's scarred hand tugging on his cock, bringing him to orgasm. He arches his back as he spills out over Erwin's fingers, and Erwin fucks him through it, driving into him even as he becomes over stimulated. 

He cringes when he feels Erwin's release splash against him, and even though he feels fucked out and boneless, he begins to dress. 

"Levi." Erwin's voice is raw, but somehow it still commands respect. 

"I'm fine." The door shuts behind him and he doesn't look back.


End file.
